


The Test

by MerthurxCullen



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2600819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerthurxCullen/pseuds/MerthurxCullen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has never been lucky in love and in order to protect his son Uther devices a test to whine out the gold diggers from true love but sadly no one has passed till now…</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Test

**Author's Note:**

> (Posted on FF 01/11/14)

Merlin had been dating Arthur Pendragon for a few months now when he asked if he was ever going to meet his father, Uther Pendragon, one of the richest men in Camelot city.

Arthur had away put off meeting the parents in order to keep his relationships going for just a little while longer but he could no longer put it off not with his father wanting to meet his latest boyfriend.

Pulling up outside his childhood home Arthur couldn’t help the uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

“Arthur, are you okay?” Merlin asked placing his hand over Arthur’s.

“Of course, just you know…” Arthur sighed, he never told Merlin the real reason all his past relationships had failed.

“I know, I was worried to when you meet my mum.” Merlin smiled and opened his car door. “Let’s get this over with.”

“Yes, sooner it’s over the sooner I can know.” Arthur muttered.

“Know what?” Merlin wondered.

“If my dad likes you.” Arthur lied as he stepped out of his car and lead Merlin towards the house where his father was waiting for them.

“Good afternoon Arthur, and who is this?” Uther asked already knowing the answer.

“Father this is Merlin Emrys my boyfriend.” Arthur replied watching his father’s face.

“Nice to meet you Merlin, do come in.” Uther said stepping back so they could enter.

“You have a lovely home Mr Pendragon.” Merlin told him as he took off his coat and sat down in the living room next to Arthur.

“Yes my daughter designed it.” Uther stated.

“Morgana is one of my best friends, She introduced me to Arthur” Merlin smiled and took Arthur’s hand back in his, kissing his fingers.

“Hmmm” Uther sighed and looked down at their hands. “£200,000”

“Father!” Arthur pleaded, he always hated that part, where he would be given a price like something you brought in a shop, it always left him feeling sick and used.

“End this now and become a very rich man Mr Emrys.” Uther replied.

“Mr Pendragon I’m not going to take your money.” Merlin said calmly.

“They all say that at first.” Uther commented.

“You’re done this before? Is Arthur’s happiness not mean anything to you?” Merlin demanded.

Uther raised an eye brow while Arthur held his breath too afraid to speak.

“That’s the reason I’m doing this for my sons happiness,” Uther answered. “Now name your price.”

“You want to know my price, fine!” Merlin yelled standing up. “It’s his heart, I want his heart.”

Uther blinked while Arthur smiled, he knew there was something different about his relationship with Merlin, it felt almost magical just being around him.

“His heart?” Uther repeated.

“Yes, his heart. I love your son Mr Pendragon. You may be one of the richest men in Camelot city but you don’t have anything to office me that your son hasn’t already given me.” Merlin stated turning to look at Arthur.

“I love you so much Arthur that my heart can’t beat without you. You’re more than I could ever ask for and I want to make sure that you’re all I ever need, that your always be mine.” Merlin smiled.

“Merlin are you…I mean…” Arthur’s mouth suddenly becomes v very dry.

“Well I don’t really have the ring on me, but yes Arthur I’m asking you to marry me, That’s why I wanted to meet the parents so I could take you out somewhere nice and pop the question.” Merlin moved to stand in front of Arthur before getting down on one knee and taking Arthur’s hand in his.

“Arthur Pendragon will you promise to always love me even if I turn into my grandfather, will you do me the greatest honour of becoming my husband?” Merlin smiled.

“Yes a million times yes.” Arthur smiled and wrapped his arms around Merlin’s neck kissing the other man passionately.

“I promise as soon as we get in I’m putting that ring on your finger.” Merlin smiled.

“Well congratulations.” Uther smiled.

“Seems I passed the test then.” Merlin asked looking over ta Uther.

“Morgana?” Both Pendragon’s replied.

“Yep, She told me the moment we started dating.” Merlin moved to sit back down next to Arthur “I love you Arthur and I meant it no amount of money would ever change how I feel about you.”

“I love you too Merlin, so much.” Arthur smiled.

** Epilogue **

Arthur looked down at the golden wedding band on his finger and smiled as he felt the arms of his husband wrap around his wasit and rest his chin on his shoulder.

“Are you happy?” Merlin wondered.

“Very” Arthur turned round in Merlin’s hold and kissed him softly on the lips. “Those did you have to write ‘Prat’ on the inside on my ring?” Arthur laughed.

“It’s ‘My prat’” Merlin chuckled. “And of course that’s what you are. Your my pray just like I’m your idiot.”

Arthur laughed and picked Merlin up bridal style and carried him to their bedroom.

“Morgana told me something today.” Merlin said as Arthur laid him down on the bed.

“Oh?” Arthur asked as he slowly started to undress his husband.

“It would seem your father was caught on a date with my mother.” Merlin informed him

“Really? Our parents are dating since when?” Arthur wondered as he climbed up Merlin’s body.

“Since our wedding. Turns out we weren’t the only ones having wedding day sex.” Merlin laughed. “They had been dating ever since.”

“That was five months ago and eww.” Arthur laughed.

“Yep, they seem really serious too.” Merlin smiled as Arthur rolled over and started to take his clothes off.

“No more talking about our parents while I’m trying to have my wicked way with you.” Arthur teased.

“Mum said there in love.” Merlin whispered.

“Tomorrow you can gossip all you want, tonight I want you moaning for more.” Arthur replied kissing his way up Merlin’s naked chest.

“Well what are you waiting for.” Merlin smiled and pulled Arthur up and kissed him.

** THE END **

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading please don't forget to comment x


End file.
